japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris
Chris is the child and only daughter of Dartz, and the late Iona. She is also the kind granddaughter of Ironheart. She is the princess of Atlantis, and has a big female pet wolf named Skye. She is a anime only character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Background Chris is the only child and daughter of the current king, and queen of the city of Atlantis. Including the granddaughter of Ironheart, who is the former king of Atlantis. A few years after the Orcichalcos had suddenly arrived, people of Atlantis started turning into furious blood thirsty murdering monsters, including her mother Iona, who was then killed by Dartz. Believing that all people to be completely evil, Dartz made it his sole mission to wipe out the people of the legendary city. Dartz asked Ironheart and Chris to join him as well, but they both angrily refused. In response he unleashed a number of Orichalcos Soldiers on all of them. Ironheart, along with Chris and their pet wolf Skye have led a group of refugees from the city to the nearby mountains. Here Ironheart searched for the creatures of ancient power, the three legendary knights name Timaeus, Critias and Hermos. Together they had fought in a brutal battle against Dartz. However neither side was victorious and the city of Atlantis had sunk to the bottom of the sea. Since then she and her grandfather had went into hiding from Dartz so that he doesn't find them. Personality She is a sweet and kind young person, who cares about her family. She also risks her own life to protect her allies. She also happily cry when her father was finally free from the darkness as she stated that she missed him so much. Appearance She is a short little girl with light pale skin, and has dark red hair. She has black eyes, thick eyebrows and two blushes on her cheeks. When she was first introduced she wore causal clothes and a hat that covered her thick eyebrows. She also had her hair in two braids with pink bow ribbons. When she lived in the city of Atlantis, she had wore royalty clothing and also had her hair in braids. Abilities She knows how to discipline her pet wolf. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc Chris' spirit along with Ironheart and Skye's continued to live on to modern times. They met Yami Yugi, who was chosen to wield Timaeus in his card form "The Eye of Timaeus". Ironheart and Chris saved him and Tea Gardner from the wreckage of crashed train. Yami Yugi was unable to summon Timaeus after he allowed Yugi Muto's soul to be taken by playing 'The Seal of Orichalcos". Ironheart and Chris worked out a way to help Yami Yugi overcome this. They took him to a plain of lost souls, where he faced Yugi in a Duel. Afterwards when Yami Yugi was confronted by an Orichalcos Soldier, Chris raced down on Skye's back to give him back the "Timaeus" card. However she is struck by one of Dartz's lightning bolts. She manages to hand Yami Yugi the card, before her spirit is killed once more. When Yami Yugi defeated Dartz, and the Great Leviathan. Dartz was reunited with her in the spirit realm. She meets Yugi Muto for the first time, after the battle is over. Quotes *Skye that's not how we treat our guest *Oh no Grandpa Relationships 'Iona' 'Dartz' 'Ironheart' 'Skye the Wolf' 'Yami Yugi' 'Tea Gardner' 'Timaeus' 'Critias' 'Hermos' Knownable Relatives *'Dartz' (Father) *'Iona' (Mother/dead) *'Ironheart' (Grandfather) *'Skye' (pet wolf) Trivia *She doesn't appear in the manga. *Her birthday is ???, and her bloodtype is ???. *Her last name is a complete mystery. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chieko Higuchi (Ancident time era), Tomomi Yachi (Present time era) *'English' : Veronica Taylor (Both eras) :all information on Chris came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Chris Gallery Chris.jpg|Chris meets Yami Yugi and Tea in the tent Category:Characters Category:Females